


The Punishment for Losing to Team Magma

by SlyAdam



Series: Stories for Ignacio [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Milking, Not All That Consensual, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Threesome - F/F/M, endless orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: A boy loses to Team Magma. Normally, maybe he would just have his Pokemon stolen,  but he's managed to lose to Courtney. This means his punishment is going to be something less painful, more tiring, and totally inappropriate for someone his age...
Relationships: Courtney/Original Character, Original Character(s) - Relationship
Series: Stories for Ignacio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Punishment for Losing to Team Magma

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons to proofread:  
> Had a phrase initially as 'holy schoolgirls'. Also had a character suggest 'let's do a double git job'. Yeesh.
> 
> This is another commission for Ignacio, so expect the usual (somewhat innocent shota, some level of noncon, endless milking). Read the tags.

Baren did not care for Team Magma. He would have preferred a problem-free, easy journey filled with interesting battles, but literal criminals kept getting in his way. Why did they have to be so mean? He’d beaten them and sent them packing every time… until now.

‘Oo… this little guy’s not so good after all~! Courtney, an admin of the villainous team, stood tall with an evil smirk on her face. She towered over the small boy whom she’d just defeated. ‘Stuck in a room with _no_ Pokemon left.’

Baren tried not to panic. He’d been defeated on a handful of occasions by trainers he hadn’t expected to be tough… but this was different. He’d infiltrated Team Magma’s hideout early in the morning, intent on foiling their master plan. All had been going well, and he’d powered his way through the weak, pathetic grunts… until Courtney had caught him off-guard. She’d used an unusual strategy and promptly eliminated his whole team. What a disaster. ‘Just stay away! I have… um…’ he had no weapons of self-defence. A foolish miscalculation. Two female grunts grabbed him, holding his arms tightly. ‘H-hey! Let me go…’

‘I never could~.’ Courtney stood, a finger to her lips, gazing at the boy. ‘You need to be punished for being such a nuisance.’ Courtney’s legs quivered a bit. This boy, Baren – an unusual name, to be sure, but cute – had been terrorising them for months. Well, maybe ‘terrorising’ wasn’t accurate. She knew her team was the one breaking the law, after all… still, he’d been constantly meddling in their affairs. Courtney did have a bit of a secret… young boys like Baren were her absolute favourite. Just seeing him squirming and trying to get away excited her. She was one dirty girl, and she knew it. She felt herself beginning to get wet beneath her uniform, enjoying the way her heart raced with arousal. ‘I’m going to make sure you’re punished _very_ well.’

‘N-no! Just let me go and I won’t come back, I promise.’

‘Hey, boss… are we thinking the same thing?’ One of the grunts asked, eyeing the boy she held. Courtney did not know the girl’s name but figured her to be in her early twenties. She had dark hair and was the tallest person in the room. The other girl seemed a little spaced-out. She possessed some nice curves, with a thick ass and big tits. Both girls had big tits, actually. Not as perfect and round as Courtney’s, of course, but she couldn’t help but wonder if they all _were_ thinking the same thing.

‘Well, Baren… I’m impressed by your skill in battle. I think I’ll need to ‘analyse’ you a little closer to figure out what your punishment should be.’ The two grunts kept the boy firmly in place as Courtney approached him, the tap of her footsteps echoing through the air. ‘Let’s have a look…’

The boy felt a little scared – what were they going to do with him, exactly? They hadn’t killed him. Were they going to torture him, first? He supposed it could be worse. At least it was three gorgeous women ending him…

…But Courtney wasn’t trying to hurt him. She went for his pants, taking them off with his undies. ‘Hey! Don’t touch that.’

‘Oh my!’ Courtney looked shocked. Baren watched her hands as she reached towards his crotch and started to fondle his dick. No, no, anything but that… he didn’t want them to hurt his dick. That would be the worst thing that could possibly happen! ‘What do you think of this, you two?’

‘That’s quite impressive!’ said the tall, dark-haired grunt.

‘I’d play with that,’ said the curvy grunt.

‘It’s settled, then.’ Courtney took a step back, immediately beginning to strip. Her young captive gazed at her in confusion, watching as the adult woman quickly removed her uniform. His jaw dropped as she took off her bra, her underwear… everything. Baren focused his gaze on her tits, unsure what was happening. He’d never seen a woman’s bare breasts before. In any another situation, he’d probably find the sight fascinating. He’d probably want to touch them and play with them. Courtney had big ones, too, a little bigger than those of the other two girls. They still had their clothes on, though. Courtney grabbed at her own

breasts. ‘The loss of your virginity shall be your punishment. You will be playing with my body.’

‘The loss of my what? H-hey, don’t cut anything off!’

Courtney sat in front of the boy, sensing his distress. She licked her lips. Her nethers were soaking wet, totally willing and prepared to be a fun hole for a hung, young boy. Being a high-ranking member of a criminal organisation left her little time for herself. When she did have ‘alone time’ ‘, she struggled to reach orgasm. Courtney did not cum too easily, most times. She would often have to finger herself for quite some time, lost in thoughts of cute, younger boys. Once she’d caught sight of Baren, though, her masturbation sessions had been _much_ better. She thought of imaginary scenarios where she got the opportunity to have her way with him, indulging every single sexual fantasy she might have.

Now that she’d seen him up-close, Courtney felt like she could cum on the spot. Despite his protests, and the fact Courtney hadn’t even touched him, yet, the boy was getting an erection… and what an erection it was! She figured the boy was half her age, maybe slightly less, but he had an impressive endowment, to be sure. Courtney watched it grow, reaching full mast in no time at all, standing impressively tall. On account of her preferences, she’d never been with a male who had a huge cock. This boy’s hard dick certainly reached six inches erect, perhaps even seven. That would be on the better, bigger side for an adult man… but on a boy? It looked enormous.

‘You have a big cock, you sneaky little intruder. Why hide this from me? Hee hee ~.’ Courtney reached a smooth hand down to the boy’s dick, beginning to stroke it. God, she needed it inside her… but that would have to wait. She would indulge herself in due time. She peeled back his glans, observing the head of little Baren’s cock. Such a strange name, but for such an adorable boy. Courtney didn’t care what he was called. He would be ‘punished’ for trespassing and meddling. ‘A wonderful cock indeed.’

‘P-Please stop. What are you even… doing?’ Baren watched closely, still unable to move. Maybe if he could just release one of his Pokemon… even a defeated and drained Pokemon could easily overpower a human. He knew, though, that he wouldn’t be able to reach any of them. Courtney had moved them far out of his range. ‘Ah,’ he moaned, ‘why does that feel nice? Aren’t you supposed to be punishing me?’

‘Of course. It’s going to feel _very_ nice for you, too…’ Baren felt confused - a punishment that felt good? He’d at least expected it to hurt.

Courtney focused on her task, not wishing to speak any more. She was normally a woman of few words, so today ought not to be an exception. She jerked the boy off, slowly at first, before quickening her pace. ‘Wonderful~.’ She instantly loved this kid. He hadn’t even soaked her in cum, yet, but Courtney found her fondness for the boy grew quickly. He was every bit as cute and innocent up-close as she’d imagined. The first few times he’d interfered with their operations, Courtney had not been able to defeat him, to her frustration. She nodded to the two grunts, who both still held the boy. ‘You two, let him go. I have him submitting to me, now.’

‘Okay, boss,’ said the tall grunt. She dropped Baren into Courtney’s arms, letting the older woman handle everything. As Courtney started to truly have her way with him, the tall grunt reached a hand down to her nethers, feeling her heart race with a powerful arousal. Next to her, the curvy grunt did the same.

+++

‘Ah… why are you doing this?’ Baren asked, sitting on a couch. Courtney had picked him up, held him tightly, then moved him into another room, further inside the complex. She’d threatened to smack him if he resisted. Of course, Courtney would never hit the boy in his cute little face. Perhaps ‘spank’ would have been a more appropriate word. ‘I mean… more importantly… _what_ are you doing?’

‘I’m going to make you _super_ tired.’ Courtney could barely answer. She was on her knees in front of the dreamiest, most fuckable little boy she’d ever seen. Her hand squeezed his cock tightly as she jacked him off. She’d never been so wet in her life. Already, the carpet floor below was starting to get stained. She wanted to join her little victim on the couch, but Courtney still had more to try. ‘You’ll be so tired and sore you can barely walk.’

‘That’s… all? I mean, that’s fine! I’m sorry for interrupting your plans.’ Baren had expected far worse. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he’d lost to a group of male Team Magma Grunts - they’d definitely have beat him up. Courtney sure was scary, though… he’d expected her to punch him up a bit, or do something creatively mean. Maybe it was the last one? He could deal with this. He could feel his heart racing, sure, and he still felt a constant fear from being at Courtney’s mercy… but otherwise, this actually felt _good._ He leaned back into the couch, letting Courtney play with him… until she did something weird. ‘H-hey! Why…?’

‘Mmhmhmhmhm~.’ Courtney had opened her mouth wide to put it on Baren’s cock. The boy gasped, feeling an amazing tingly wetness course across his penis as Courtney sucked him off. She bounced up and down quickly, producing a lewd noise. Courtney could feel the boy’s cock pulsing a bit as his moans grew louder, higher-pitched.

‘Courtney, I… what are you… ahhhhhhh!’ Courtney pulled her mouth off the boy, timing it perfectly with his first ejaculation. She kept her mouth open and stuck her tongue out, but did not close her eyes. She could never turn her eyes away from a sight like this. The boy’s heavy balls contracted and his cock pulsed, squirting out a generous rope of cum. It struck Courtney on the nose, running down onto her tongue. A second spurt followed, trailing off-course and almost landing in Courtney’s right eye. She closed it in time as the boy continued to send his virile load onto her face, coating her with a third, fourth, fifth, sixth rope of jizz… geez, would it ever end? She tried to keep count of the individual shots… it must have been at least ten. ‘Ah.. ah… f-fuck. What was… _that?’_

‘That’s what’ll make you feel… mm… tired.’ Courtney licked the cum off of her face, enjoying it not for its taste, but because it had come from a young, virile boy. She knew that she’d found her little dream fuck slave. ‘Quite the punishment, heh ~. I bet you want to fall asleep, now, but I won’t let you.’

‘Ugh… wh… whaaat?’ Baren was certainly too exhausted to protest, now. That overwhelming _surge_ of pleasure had really taken it out of him. Maybe it was a trick of some sort, but that was probably the greatest thing he’d ever felt in his life. If this was a punishment, then he would surely survive it. He would be fine… at least, he thought he would be, until Courtney started sucking on his penis again.

The tall grunt and her curvy friend were both watching the scene unfold with awe and envy. With Courtney’s permission, they’d both pulled down their uniforms, frantically touching at their own cunts. Both girls wanted a turn, but they could never interrupt their boss when she was so focused. Instead, they masturbated furiously, slowly but surely driving themselves to orgasm. Each young woman had a deep blush on her face, their eyes fixed on Courtney.

She grabbed Baren’s cock and licked at the tip, a hungry look in her eyes. ‘You’ve been such a naughty boy. Just one round of punishment won’t suffice. It won’t be enough at all…’ She licked her lips again. Baren wondered why she kept doing that. In less than a minute, she was right back to doing what she’d just done. This time, Courtney added in little licks as she bobbed up and down on the boy’s cock. The time it took her to bring him to orgasm was cut in half. Courtney fantasised as she gave the best blowjob ever, sloppily ramming the boy’s cock into her mouth. She wanted him as her permanent sex slave. Maybe he could be Team Magma’s sex slave… yes. That way, he could never get in their way again. A brilliant plan. Courtney always came up with those.

‘Ah… not… agaaaaaain!’ Courtney pushed the boy’s throbbing dick deep into her mouth, feeling the hard, huge tool filling her. As she felt him squirt a load down her throat, she imagined how this would feel in her pussy. She’d barely even touched it, but Courtney felt close to orgasm. She didn’t trust herself to last very long riding atop him, but that was fine - she had all day. Her duties as an Admin of Team Magma were unimportant when compared to her unending sexual needs.

…Yeah, Courtney really needed to get laid.

‘Let’s do it, now!’ Courtney started climbing up onto the couch. As she did so, she glanced towards the two grunts. The tall girl had a ravenous look on her face, and her pussy was soaked. Courtney suspected she’d came already… she wanted to give the grunts another show. The curvy grunt was still touching herself, sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Courtney had half a mind to give them a turn, early… but they would probably be waiting for hours, realistically.

‘Courtney… what are you doing?’

‘Stealing your virginity. Sit back and enjoy.’ Courtney rubbed her soaking pussy against the boy’s dick, ready to use it for her own sick pleasure. She poked his rod at her clit, teasing him, drawing out the fateful moment for as long as possible, before sinking down. She moaned, deeply, enjoying the feeling of her long-unused cunt being stretched out. As Courtney expected, she had an orgasm right away. ‘Mm… mm… mmmm…’ she let the feeling course through her, savouring the moment. She took her time before starting to move.

Baren found the sensation beyond description. It was kind of like when Courtney had put his penis in her mouth, only… much tighter and warmer. There was no doubt about it – this was the best feeling yet. What was happening to him? He felt like he could explode with some kind of strange pleasure. Courtney began to bounce up and down, making a sloppy, wet noise. Baren noticed some warm, watery liquid dripping down onto the couch. Quite a lot of it. Was Courtney really dripping all that out?

‘Hah… what is this?’ The confused boy asked.

‘Mm… you like being my little boy toy?’ Courtney panted, riding the kid’s cock quickly. It reached so deeply into her. She felt like it was poking right into her womb… though she knew that to be scientifically untrue. She wanted to feel his cum squirting into her, inseminating her, reaching deep into her belly. Was she fertile? Could her new little toy boy father children? Only time would tell.

She continued to push his hot length into her horny, demanding cunt, lost in the utter delight of perfect sex. What could possibly be better than this? There would never again be a boy as cute as this wandering into her clutches so easily. He couldn’t escape right now… Courtney would never, ever let him escape.

‘Something’s coming out again… what is this?’ Baren asked.

‘Something great. Come, now. Fill me up with another load of cum… shoot it _all_ inside me… become my personal little fucktoy!’

‘Ah… ah… what? AH!’ Baren felt the biggest, most amazing pleasure he’d had in his entire life. The hot, wet hole Courtney had put his dick in began to squeeze him harder, trapping him inside. He felt the pulsing, magical feeling once again, making him groan and moan as he began to feel a little sore. He sank back into the couch, powerless to move Courtney off him even if he wanted to… wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment? These feelings were ridiculously good.

‘Yes, yes, yes!’ Courtney cried out with ravenous lust, feeling each and every jet of warm cum that her little lover shot into her. The fuck hadn’t lasted too long, but the boy’s loads were every bit as potent. Courtney moaned indecently, wondering if she really had gone too far. She did a quick calculation in her head, gazing down at Baren. ‘Ah. Analysis… load is potent. Chance of pregnancy… 95%.’

‘Th-that was so fucking hot, boss!’ called the tall grunt. ‘C-Can we try him? We’re both losing our minds over here.’

‘Not yet.’ Courtney had a crazy look in her eyes. It scared Baren. ‘Not for a while. I want to keep milking him for a long while, yet. I’ve probably conceived your child already, Baren~, isn’t that funny?’

‘Wh… I don’t get it.’

‘I’m going to milk you dry until you run out!’

Baren sighed. His dick was feeling sore… but he could go for another round. He would be fine. He would be totally fine…

+++

‘Please… no more…’ Baren was not fine. He’d expected Courtney to stop riding on top of him after a little while. Maybe she would drain his energy twice more, then let him go… that was what he’d thought. Instead, hours had passed. The older woman endlessly milked the boy, extracting load after load from him to coat her horny cunt.

Courtney felt her own energy fading towards the end. Hours of sex would tire out even the horniest woman. Baren leaned back, sighing a bit. He’d figured some things out. Apparently it was called a ‘cum’ whenever he felt that amazing surge of pleasure. He wasn’t sure, though, since the white stuff he kept shooting out of his dick was also apparently called cum. Maybe it was a weird thing with words.

For the final milking at the end of the crazy session, Baren sat up quite straight. He began to speak. ‘What do you want me… to do… now? Are- mmph!’ Courtney shoved her bare tit into the boy’s mouth, shutting him up. There was no resistance from the thoroughly exhausted kid. He licked at Courtney’s nipple, even nibbling on it a bit. After all this torment, maybe he could at least make her hurt a bit, get her back…

…not that it worked. ‘Aaaah~, that’s wonderful. Keep doing that, Baren.’ The boy’s ministrations had the complete opposite effect. It made Courtney bounce on him faster, waiting to feel his load inside her one last time. The pink-haired slut had endured at least a dozen hot, huge loads of cum squirted right up against her womb. She enjoyed each successive orgasm no less than the last. ‘I’m cumming again, my little boy toy. Enjoy it… ngh… you like how my cunt squeezes you?’ The two came in unison, one last time. Courtney enjoyed the warm liquid splashing into her, amazed at the enduring virility and sperm production from such a young boy. Courtney got up off the boy, slumping sideways onto the couch. Said couch was totally ruined, covered in cum, and would smell bad later. No matter – Courtney would assign some male grunts to clean it.

She smiled, closing her eyes. What a lovely, amazing afternoon. She could feel the boy’s sloppy load continuing to trickle out of her. Just how carried away had she got? A twenty-something woman of considerable fertility, fucking a boy without any protection whatsoever. ‘Analysis… chance of pregnancy… 99%. Shutting down.’ Courtney felt herself drift off to sleep, lost in thoughts of what she might do in the future. If she ended up with a big pregnant belly swollen with Baren’s child, that wouldn’t be a problem at all. She would just keep fucking her little lover until she had his baby. She hoped she could have a well-endowed, high-stamina baby boy for all the other grunts to have fun with when he was older. With such lewd, generate thoughts filling her mind, Courtney finally passed out.

‘Hah…’ Baren looked at the naked woman. What the hell had just happened, really? He’d spent _hours_ stuck here, struggling to remain conscious as every ounce of his energy was drained through his cock. He decided that he would take this lesson to heart. No more meddling with Team Magma. There would surely be some better-qualified trainer out there, like the champion, or someone who would become the champion. They could power through dozens of grunts by themselves, not him. He just didn’t quite have the skill for it.

Baren needed a minute to catch his breath. His clothes would be back in the original room where Courtney had defeated him. He got up, slowly, stumbling a bit. His legs had fallen asleep, of course. He stretched his back, grunting, feeling quite sticky. He would probably go wash himself off somewhere. Maybe go for a swim in the sea, nearby…

…Before he even took three steps, Baren felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

‘Hey there, cutie. You’re not going anywhere.’ Baren froze. The tall Magma Grunt with dark hair and creepy eyes had snuck up on him. Her boobs pressed against his back. ‘Have you had a nice rest?’

‘I haven’t had any rest! Let me go already.’

‘Hey, Mika, get over here. It’s finally our turn!’

The curvy grunt was asleep on a bed. There was a bed? Baren had not noticed that before. Yeah, it definitely hadn’t been there before. The two grunts must have moved it in while he was getting toyed with by Courtney. The tall grunt dragged him over to the bed. The curvy grunt, Mika, smiled at him. ‘Who gets to go first?’

‘I’ve got him. First come, first served,’ said the grunt as she picked up Baren. She placed him on the bed… well, more like _threw_ him onto the bed. He really didn’t like the look of the tall grunt, whose name he still hadn’t heard. She had her tongue slightly out, and looked like a monster ready to eat its dinner. ‘Hi, little boy. My name’s Layla. I’m gonna fuck you some more.’

‘Give me a break!’ Baren cried, not prepared nor willing to continue. He knew he wasn’t going to suffer any real harm, but he didn’t know if he could endure much more of this. He would pass out like Courtney! ‘Come on, you two, seriously. I said I was sorry! I’m really not going to screw up your plans again, I’ve got better things to do.’

‘Oh, we believe you,’ said Layla. ‘Don’t we, Mika?’

‘Of course… it’s just that our boss had such fun ‘punishing’ you. We can’t resist having a taste of you ourselves.’ Mika said, touching a finger to her lip. ‘Let’s get ready, shall we, old friend?’

‘Yes! Oh, God, I can’t wait.’ Layla cackled like a witch as she climbed onto the bed with her friend, ready for some excellent shenanigans.

+++

Layla had not initially intended to join Team Magma. She’d grown up rather poor, and always expected she’d end up in some criminal element or other. She’d spent her teens shoplifting, causing trouble in the streets, and slutting around with cute younger boys. She’d even been knocked up, once, by a boy almost as cute as Baren. He was by far the most adorable she’d seen, though, especially with his amazing cock. She placed the boy down, resting his head on some pillows, touching at his cock to make it erect. That did not take much. ‘Oh, yummy. Look at it!’

‘Let’s make him cum all over us, first,’ said Mika, the curvy grunt. She and her friend had both stripped off completely, now sitting nude with an underage boy. That was how they’d become friends. Mika had joined Team Magma for her secret love of mayhem and her lack of anything better to do. A conversation one day with her dark-haired friend had revealed that they both loved adorable, innocent little shotas. Layla had fooled around with them plenty during her teens, but Mika had only ever had sex with one fully adult boyfriend. She’d never truly indulged herself. Today would be the day. She’d already had several crazy orgasms fantasising about what she might do to Baren, watching her boss fuck him and suck him off.

Mika wasn’t too confident in her blowjob skills, however. ‘Here, I have an idea…’

‘So long as I get to suck on the tip, it’s fine!’ Layla responded.

Giggling to themselves like horny schoolgirls, Layla and Mika arranged themselves on the bed. Layla climbed on top of the boy, angling her pussy towards his face, while her friend got in front of Baren and brought her tits forward. She brought them up to Baren’s erect cock, wrapping her titty flesh around his length. ‘You like this?’

‘No!’ Responded Baren. ‘Well, it feels good, but I’m too tired. Can’t you do this some other time?’

‘Never! You’ll be our little sex slave forever,’ said Layla, bringing her mouth towards the boy’s cocktip. ‘This is nice. I like sharing with you.’

‘I’ve never done this before, little boy,’ said Mika. ‘Enjoy having your dick squished by tits. I bet it feels nice.’

Layla opened her mouth wide and began to suck on the boy’s cock. She moaned, instantly feeling her obsession with the boy skyrocket. She took as much of his length into her waiting mouth as she could. Mika hadn’t completely enveloped the kid in her breasts, so she had a lot to work with. Layla licked hungrily at his length, enjoying how the soft flesh of his glans felt in her mouth. Most girls thought cocks were gross, but she’d always loved them, honestly. She didn’t mind the salty taste or the hard, huge lengths being shoved into any hole of her body. As she sucked and lapped at his sore tip, Layla remembered all the fun times she’d had previously with young boys.

She’d once kidnapped a little trainer from her hometown, mercilessly abducting him from his home and holding him captive for three days. At least, that was what his family had been led to believe. In reality, the boy had snuck out of his house voluntarily, begging Layla to have some more ‘fun’ with him for a couple of days before he and his family moved. She’d never had more passionate sex in her life, letting the ravenous little boy rail her endlessly for days on end, staying overnight with her and not returning home until his parents started sending cops out.

Layla enjoyed things very much, this time. She’d never dominated a boy like this, before. ‘Mmmm,’ she moaned. ‘mmph. Glmph.’ She put tremendous effort into the sloppy blowjob, desperate to experience the carnal pleasures her boss had, not much earlier.

Mika, meanwhile, was sighing happily. ‘I think Layla likes you. Do you like her pussy? I’ve never actually seen it before today. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?’

‘What? I don’t kn-know what you’re talking about…’ Baren had some idea. Girls had some kind of hole instead of a dick, he’d known that much before today. Still, he’d never imagined you could do something like this. Putting his penis in a girl’s mouth, and even inside the hole they had? He would’ve thought it ridiculous, if not for how amazing it all felt. Any other time, he might have ceased all protest… but these girls were weird, and he was so sore from all the cum! All the cums? All the cummings? Whatever. He groaned, preparing to let loose yet another load. ‘It’s coming out already. Ngh… aaaaaaah…’

Layla could sure feel it too. There was quite a detectable pulsing and throbbing of the boy’s cock against her tongue. No other boys she’d been with had given off such a clear signal. She pulled off with a ‘slop’ noise, sticking her tongue out. She opened her mouth and said ‘ah’, wanting to share the boy’s impressive load with Mika…

…And impressive it was. ‘Oh my!’ Mika remarked, as a hot spurt of cum struck her in the face. It flew up into the air, before falling down onto Mika’s nose and lips. The second spurt landed mostly on Layla’s outstretched tongue, with some of it dripping down onto Mika’s big tits. The next few went all over the place – Mika could not believe her eyes (well, ‘eye’, since she had to close one to avoid getting jizz in it), she watched as the boy let loose jet after jet of hot sperm, somehow continuing to produce it despite his earlier session with Courtney.

‘Ah… mm.’ Layla licked up the boy’s jizz on her tongue and face, smiling in delight. ‘Tasty. You’re an _amazing_ boy, Baren. How do you have so much cum in those fat balls of yours?’ Mika pulled away, and Layla swooped in to examine said balls. She cupped them in her hands. ‘Wow, geez. These are pretty big, aren’t they? How nice, Baren. You can cover us in your cum all day long.’

‘Ugh… I wanna go home.’ Baren groaned, staring at the two girls with an irritated scowl. ‘Or at least to bed.’

‘You are in bed! I mean, it’s a random spare bed in the hideout of a criminal organisation, but nobody’s forcing you to stay awake.’ Layla winked at him, giggling. ‘Okay, Mika, let’s do a double tit job next.’

‘This is all so… new! It’s exciting to me. I never did any boob stuff with my boyfriend. Let’s make him cum some more!’

‘Ugh…’ Baren laid back. He could probably seize the opportunity at some point to escape, but he no longer believed he had the energy to run.

+++

The two girls had their tits wrapped completely around Baren’s cock as they sat on either side of him. ‘Oof…’ he tried to hold back his cum, not wanting to let it all out too early. It was hard, though, with both Layla and Mika squishing their big tits against his dick. He didn’t really understand this whole thing… he sure loved to look at their boobs, though. Both girls had pretty big ones.

Both girls smiled, ready to be covered once again. Paizuri was such a lewd thing. Layla and Mika had similarly-sized breasts, around C-cups. Not gigantic, but respectably large and nice. Perfect for sandwiching shota cock between. ‘I can feel it throbbing,’ said Mika. ‘Cum on us again, Baren!’

‘Ngh… why… ah! Ahhhh!’ Baren grabbed at the bedsheets, another wave of pleasure coursing through him. He closed his eyes, the threat of sleep growing with each orgasm he experienced. He was going to pass out and have a rest, eventually… if these girls kept going, he would just have to rest.

Of course, the main event came next…

+++

‘You like my pussy, right?’ Layla had one hand on Baren’s meaty cock, rubbing it roughly against her pussy. She intended to ride him just as Courtney had. ‘I’m gonna milk you until you’re all tuckered out.’

‘Hope you like my fat pussy on your face. Try licking at my clit while you’re at it.’ Mika had never felt like more of a slut. She didn’t give Baren a chance to answer as she smothered his face with her pussy, sitting on him. She couldn’t wait to cum on his face.

‘Here we go. Time for us to become one!’ Layla sank down, squealing as she felt her pussy open up to accommodate Baren’s big dick. ‘AAAAH, FUCK!’

‘A-Are you alright?’ Baren asked, despite everything, as Mika lifted herself off him for a moment. Even with all the grunts had done to him, he didn’t truly want to hurt them.’

‘I’M… FIIIIINE!’ Layla would not go slow. Having not had sex in quite some time, she wanted a creamy load inside her as quickly as possible. ‘Cum… inside.. of… me… noooooooow!’ She bounced up and down like a cowgirl, driving Baren’s cock into her in the classic femdom position. The noise it made was delightfully lewd – slap, slap, slap, slap, slap ,slap. It never seemed to end.

Mika felt intense arousal at the sight, too, aided by the fact that Baren had started licking at her pussy. ‘Ah…’ Clearly, the boy had no idea what he was doing, but that obviously didn’t matter to Mika. ‘F-fuck. I’m cumming on your face, little guy… ooooh, that is SO fucking good.’

Baren groaned in irritation as he felt some hot liquid on his face. She wasn’t pissing on him, was she? No, no. This smelled and felt different. Maybe it was a girl version of cum? Baren was naïve, sure, but he wasn’t stupid. He was starting to get a proper picture of what was going on, here. Obviously, his penis was somehow meant to be used in this way. Even if it seemed weird, strange, and kind of gross, the ‘cum’ felt amazing. He couldn’t say he appreciated getting his own face soaked with girl cum, though. Why on Earth did Layla, Mika and Courtney love getting it all over them?

Really, if you’d asked any old slut, she would hardly be able to explain it, either. ‘I’m cumming, too!’ Layla announced, as Baren felt her passage tighten on his cock. ‘Baren, you next!’

The boy followed suit. Layla had never been so wet. She moaned, squealed, and cried out as she felt a load of hot, juvenile cum shoot straight up into her womb. It was a good thing most of the rooms in this place were soundproofed. She could wake up a Snorlax with those cries. Layla had a brief moment of realisation as she let a kid fill up her horny cunt – she was ovulating today. How screwed was she, now? Baren had probably knocked her up with a child every bit as cute as him… maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, actually!

Those thoughts soothed Layla as she got up off Baren, and promptly collapsed at the foot of the bed. She’d fallen asleep, exhausted from the orgasm of her lifetime. She did not quite possess Courtney’s stamina.

‘Mm… bwah!’ Baren took a few deep breaths as Mika got off his face. She had such a big, thick butt. Why did Baren focus on that? Maybe it was just his way of distracting himself from all the crap happening. He was so sore, now… why couldn’t they just give him a break? Not that his penis ever seemed to go down. It was constantly hard or kind of hard, which he’d never seen before. Obviously, that wasn’t anything too abnormal… none of the girls had pointed it out as such. ‘C-Can I please just…?’

‘Nope!’ Mika, pussy dripping with arousal, got to be lucky last. Her friend out of the way, she spread her pussy above his cock. ‘Honestly, it’s been a couple of years since I last had sex. I can’t believe I’m finally going to do it with a perfect boy…’

‘Fine, but please don’t take too long!’

‘I’ll take as long as I like.’ Stretching her pussy over Baren’s cock, the girl penetrated herself slowly, at first… then lost her balance a bit and sank straight down. ‘AH! OH MY… AH!’

‘Idiot,’ remarked Baren. He watched as Layla regained consciousness… but she didn’t bother him. She slinked away, heading off somewhere, a trail of white liquid leaking from her stretched-out hole. ‘Why do you all like this s-so much? Is it… good for you, too?’

‘I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME!’ yelled Mika, as Baren sighed. His curvy captor obviously wasn’t listening. He simply watched and observed as she bounced up and down, eagerly thrusting his meat into her cunt. ‘I’LL BE… YOUR MILF SLUT!’ Mika didn’t really know what she was saying. All she knew was the greatest pleasure in her life. She was supposed to be a responsible adult, but she just couldn’t override her lewd urges. She moaned in short, laboured noises as her pussy convulsed in orgasm, trapping Baren deep inside her. She felt the boy poking against her womb, before he released his seed into her.

At the sensation, Mika was totally speechless. It was her first creampie – in her only relationship thus far, they’d used protection. As she felt the many jets of juvenile cum splatter against her womb, she vowed never to use protection again. That would probably get her into some trouble of the biologically unavoidable nature, but she didn’t care. Mika did not know for sure if she was fertile, that day, but it wouldn’t matter. She smirked, gazing down at Baron. ‘Let’s keep going until I’m all filled up.’

‘No… no, you said you’d only go once!’

‘Did I? I don’t think I did, actually.’ Mika didn’t remember. ‘Oh well. Get ready for ten more rounds, ‘cos I wanna be _really_ full. I want you to pump me full of so much cum I’m overflowing!’

‘Ugh… why…’ Baren panted, barely conscious. ‘Why… are you all… such _bitches?’_

+++

Another two hours and ten orgasms passed. Baren could barely keep his eyes open, any more. He wondered how he hadn’t fallen asleep, yet, to be perfectly honest. He watched as Mika continued to smack her flesh against him, now facing away from him. It was a hypnotic sight, in a way, watching her ass bounce up and down, over and over, rippling a bit with each rough movement she made. ‘When… is this gonna be over?’

‘Ngh… ah!’ Mika felt the kid blow another load into her. Honestly, maybe it was enough, now… enough for her, at least. ‘Not for a while. Everyone needs to have a turn, after all!’

‘…Really?’ Baren glanced to his right. ‘E-Everyone?!’ A decent-sized crowd of partially nude Team Magma grunts had formed. There must have been at least two dozen women, their ages varying from late teens to later middle age.

‘Me, first!’ cried a girl not looking much older than Baren.

‘No, no! Out of the way. As is tradition, eldest goes first,’ said the oldest woman in the crowd, who looked nearly sixty. She was still fairly pretty, though, Baren noticed…

‘Quieten down ~,’ a singsong voice shut the rowdy bunch down. Courtney had returned, holding something. ‘Don’t you worry.’

‘B-boss?’ asked Mika. ‘Sorry, I got carried away. I’ll let the others have a turn, now… but, really, I don’t think our little slave can last much longer.’

‘Heehee… not to worry ~.’ Courtney put a hand to her belly, smirking at the girls. ‘I have the best plan of all to make _sure_ everyone gets a turn. We can have lots and lots of little Barens!’

‘That doesn’t work, though, I want a turn _right now!_ ’ said a teenage grunt.

‘And that’s not for fair on me,’ said the oldest woman, ‘I’m too old for that!’

‘Analysing…’ said Courtney. ‘Conclusion: You’re all a bunch of spoiled sluts.’ The grunts… well, grunted. That statement rang true, most certainly. ‘Observe.’ Courtney held an electronic device of some sort. It looked kind of like a PDA or a phone, or something. ‘Originally, I thought we could do something fun involving Ditto, a cloning machine, and a little trick of genetics, but this is a much simpler solution. This thing is based off cutting-edge medical technology, some of which is used in Pokémon Centers. Observe.’ She approached Baren, pressing a button on the little machine. She waved it around his cock, looking quite ridiculous indeed… but Baren felt something change. Something distinct.

‘Oh,’ the boy remarked. ‘Okay.’

‘How does your penis feel, now?’ asked Courtney.

‘…’ Baren didn’t want to admit it. ‘It’s completely fine. It’s not even sore at all… I don’t feel very tired, either.’

‘And there you go!’ Courtney announced to the crowd. ‘We can’t abuse this too much, of course, but until it’s bedtime, I’ll be rostering each of you on to attend to our new sex slave. First up – you!’ She summoned a crowd member forward, directing her towards Baren…

…The crowd cheered. Baren grumbled, resigning himself to his fate. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, anyway…

+++

Elsewhere in the complex, Maxie stood in front of a crowd. They were all gathered in the meeting room, but the leader was not amused. ‘Where is everybody? When I say that these meetings are ‘optional’, that means ‘come along unless you have a _very_ good excuse not to. All members should be honoured to attend!’

‘They usually are,’ said a male grunt, ‘but, you, uh… do you notice something, boss?’

‘Hmph. I notice that half my team haven’t bothered to show up to an important operational meeting.’ Maxie fiddled with his glasses, feeling quite annoyed and shafted.

‘No, no… I mean, look at who _has_ showed up. Is it just me, or…?’

Maxie wondered what on Earth the man was getting at… before he realised it, too. The half of his team who were missing all had something in common. He scanned the crowd, then threw his arms up in frustration. ‘What the hell? Why is _every single female grunt_ missing? Somebody call Courtney!’

Courtney, along with every female member of Team Magma, was close by. The room in which they were indulging their lewd desires was just adjacent. Indeed, if the chief strolled to a certain corner of the room, he would be able to hear moans and other lewd noises, through a crack in the wall that led into the ‘soundproof’ room… 

+++

Baren remained in the Team Magma base for a long time, stuck as their sex slave in a long-term capacity. It wasn’t so bad. They made the soundproofed room into his own, and brought him most things he asked for – games, entertainment and the like. He frequently battled against and defeated the grunts, but often found himself stomped by Courtney.

They kept him long around long enough that many female team members found themselves with swollen bellies, courtesy of their own callousness with their shota slave. He had no sympathy for all the slutty grunts that would end up single mothers – they were finally copping some consequences for using and abusing him all day long!

He was still with them even as many members of the team started to give birth to his children. Even long after Team Magma’s change into a more peaceful organisation, he stayed around, kept secret from their leader for all that time. Maxie did find it strange, though. Dozens of his female grunts ended up pregnant within a few months of each other, and many gave birth to cute, highly energetic sons who all looked _awfully_ similar to one another…

Baren wasn’t their sex slave forever, of course, but by the time he left, some grunts had multiple children by him. With time, there would be plenty of cute little boys to go around…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me through the links in my profile.


End file.
